2007 productions
:For information dealing with this year in the timeline of the fictional ''24 universe, see 2007.'' 2007 January ; : 24: Nightfall issue #3 is published by IDW Publishing. ; : Season 6 premieres on Fox with two episodes, "Day 6: 6:00am-7:00am" and "Day 6: 7:00am-8:00am." ; : Two more episodes, "Day 6: 8:00am-9:00am" and "Day 6: 9:00am-10:00am" air. : The first chapter of The Rookie: CTU: Coffee Run airs online. ; : 24: Season 6 Premiere is released on DVD from 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment. ; : "Day 6: 10:00am-11:00am" airs. ; : "Day 6: 11:00am-12:00pm" airs. February ; : "Day 6: 12:00pm-1:00pm" airs. : The second chapter of The Rookie: CTU: Coffee Run airs online. ; : Issue #6 (March/April 2007) of 24: The Official Magazine is published by Titan Magazines. ; : "Day 6: 1:00pm-2:00pm" and "Day 6: 2:00pm-3:00pm" air back-to-back. : The final chapter of The Rookie: CTU: Coffee Run airs online. ; : 24: Nightfall issue #4 is published. ; : "Day 6: 3:00pm-4:00pm" airs. ; : "Day 6: 4:00pm-5:00pm" airs. ; : 24 Declassified: Vanishing Point is published by Harper Entertainment. ; Unknown : An expansion pack is released of trading cards from Season 4. March ; : "Day 6: 5:00pm-6:00pm" airs. ; : Reading 24: TV Against the Clock is published by I.B. Taurus. ; : "Day 6: 6:00pm-7:00pm" airs. ; : "Day 6: 7:00pm-8:00pm" airs. ; : "Day 6: 8:00pm-9:00pm" airs. : The first chapter of The Rookie: CTU: Mistaken Identity airs online. ; : The final issue of 24: Nightfall, #5, is published. ; : 24: The Official Companion: Seasons 3 & 4 is published by Titan Books. April ; : "Day 6: 9:00pm-10:00pm" airs. : The second chapter of The Rookie: CTU: Mistaken Identity airs online. ; : Issue #7 (May/June 2007) of 24: The Official Magazine is published. ; : "Day 6: 10:00pm-11:00pm" airs. : The final chapter of The Rookie: CTU: Mistaken Identity airs online. ; : Howard Gordon, Evan Katz and Manny Coto discuss Season 6, the politics of 24 and the future in the Writer's Cigar Room for the DVD special feature - "24 Season 6: Inside the Writers' Room". ; : "Day 6: 11:00pm-12:00am" airs. ; : "Day 6: 12:00am-1:00am" airs. ; : "Day 6: 1:00am-2:00am" airs. ; Unknown : "24: CTU Undercover Game" is released by Briarpatch. May ; : "Day 6: 2:00am-3:00am" airs. ; : "Day 6: 3:00am-4:00am" airs. ; : The first episode of 24: Day Zero is released online. ; : The two-hour season finale, "Day 6: 4:00am-5:00am" and "Day 6: 5:00am-6:00am,"" airs. : The first episode of 24: Day 6 Debrief is released online. ; : The first four seasons are re-released on DVD in slimpak packaging in North America. ; : The second episode of 24: Day Zero is released. : The second episode of 24: Day 6 Debrief is released. ; : 24 Declassified: Chaos Theory is published. : Orlando Ortega dies. June ; : The third episode of 24: Day Zero is released. : The third episode of 24: Day 6 Debrief is released. ; : The fourth episode of 24: Day 6 Debrief is released. ; : Issue #8 (July/August 2007) of 24: The Official Magazine is published. ; : The fourth episode of 24: Day Zero is released. ; : The fifth episode of 24: Day 6 Debrief is released. ; : Trading cards from Season 5 are released. ; : The fifth episode of 24: Day Zero is released. July ; : The sixth episode of 24: Day Zero is released. ; : The seventh episode of 24: Day Zero is released. ; : The eighth episode of 24: Day Zero is released. ; : 24: Remixed is released. August ; : A 24 theme park called CTU: The Mission opens in Japan. ; : 24: 2008 Wall Calendar is released. ; : Issue #9 (September/October 2007) of 24: The Official Magazine is published. ; : A trade paperback collection of all five issues of 24: Nightfall is published. ; : The first Basic Training sets for the 24: Trading Card Game are released by Press Pass, Inc., as well as the Day 0 Tactical Packs. ; Unknown : The first 24 action figure of Jack Bauer is released by McFarlane Toys. September ; : The 24: Complete Season Six Collection is released on DVD in Region 4. ; : First Edition Booster Packs are released for the 24: Trading Card Game. October ; : Issue #10 (November/December 2007) of 24: The Official Magazine is published. ; : The "24: Season Six DVD Collection" is released on DVD in the United Kingdom. ; : Birth of Kaylyn and Kylee Naylor. ; : 24: The Ultimate Guide is published by Dorling Kindersley ; : The first trailer for Season 7 makes its world premiere in Times Square, New York. November ; : 24: The Official Companion: Season 5 is published. ; : 24 and Philosophy: The World According to Jack is published by Blackwell Publishing. ; : 24: The Counter Terrorist Unit Handbook is published by Quirk Books. ; Unknown : The second 24 action figure of Jack Bauer is released. December ; : Secrets of 24 is published by Sterling. ; : "24: Season Six" is released on DVD in Canada and the United States from 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment. : Issue #11 (January/February 2008) of 24: The Official Magazine is published. ; : 24 Declassified: Storm Force is published.